In vehicle designs, storage platforms are often used for customers to store thereupon articles and items. Particularly in hatchback style vehicles, a rear package tray positioned above the trunk at the rear of the vehicle is often connected to, moves along with, and thus provides readily access to the trunk.
For example, publication DE 102010052957 A1 discloses a storage platform system, where articles are stored via a retainer connected to the storage platform.